The Burning World
by turtlechic13
Summary: A small explosion turned the barn into a fiery monster . . . taking a geeky brother with it.


It had only been a small explosion, but, why did I feel so numb? I couldn't move and I could hardly breathe. I felt alone in the world and I knew only one thing . . . I had caused an explosion. Flames billowed up around me, those small flames causing the barn to start to burn to the ground. I couldn't do anything to stop those flames though and I knew that as well as anyone.

A large piece of the ceiling crashed on the left side of me, but I couldn't feel the flames or any pain. My nerves, I guess, or as good as dead. I will be too in a few minutes. The barn will soon collapse in and I'll either be crushed by the pressure or burn from the heat of the fire. Either way, my death is prominent . . . and I can't change that now.

I remember how this happened. I had been experimenting with the mutagen we had salvaged from the lair before it had been destroyed. Casey had gone into the house to get my laptop from the Kraang ship we had dug up, promising he would be back in a few minutes. I wasn't so sure at the time and now I know he won't be coming back. I had dropped a small portion of a chemical I had whipped up in my spare time into the mutagen, wondering what the results would be. Nothing had happened. I had shrugged my shoulders, thinking it was just another batch gone to waste. I had turned my back for a mere second when flames had suddenly enveloped me and the barn, the batch of mutagen exploding.

I never thought this would've happened.

I suddenly heard voices in the distant. It was probably my brothers rushing around, trying to find a way in to save me. It's useless. There's no way they'll be able to get into the barn without injuring themselves or me in the process. My life really is as good as gone. More pieces of the barn fell around me, each piece causing mountains of flames to roar up and crash back down. I felt no heat, though I should have felt the scorching heat burning at my skin, killing me. Yet I still didn't.

Something fell beside my right side and I thought that the ceiling above me really was crashing down on top of me. Instead I heard a distant call from the figure, my mind racing as it tried to figure out the words. After a while I heard the figure calling my name, the voice familiar and urgent. Only one thought entered my mind at that moment: Leo?

I knew I was right when the figure knelt down next to me and his image became clearer. I recognized my eldest brothers royal blue mask, his katana blades in their sheaths', and his stormy blue eyes. It really was him and I honestly could never have thought I'd see him again. What scared me though was the fact when he gripped my shoulder I couldn't feel it, nor could I hear his voice. All I heard was a muffled and distant voice calling to me. I wondered if I did get out of this alive if I would ever hear or see right again. I honestly didn't think so.

Looking at him with a blank stare gave Leo the unbending truth: My life couldn't be saved. I watched helplessly as tears welled up in his stormy blue eyes, my red ones yielding no sign of sadness though I could feel my throat and stomach tighten up in fear, regret, and sadness. I looked up into the red, orange, and yellow flames and watched as they danced across the ceiling. These were my enemies and the ones who were going to end my life tonight, sending me to Heaven above. I could suddenly hear Leo yelling words of encouragement, trying to keep me with him. I smiled on the inside. He was trying so hard to protect me, yet succeeding very little.

"Stay with me Donnie," Leo yelled, yet his voice was muffled and unclear. "You can do it, I know you can! Please, we need you."

Those were the last words I heard before the light that had been nagging at my vision took over my eyesight. The world became an astounding golden light and I knew I was passing into the world of spirits. Leo's voice was the last thing I heard before I was whisked away from my family forever.

* * *

><p><strong>It honestly killed me to write this. I didn't want to do this but I felt inspired by the song "Let It Burn – By: Red". I hope you guys enjoyed; remember this was just a one-shot so this is, of course, the only chapter. Remember I do not own TMNT; they belong to their respectful owners andor creators. Until next time! May Light Spirit be with you!**


End file.
